How Can We Be Lovers, If We Can't Be Friends
by lechymonk
Summary: Sha Gojyo and Genjo Sanzo are two of the best agents when it comes to dangerous situations. They don’t like each other much, but they're thrown together on a mission to catch an interstellar jewel thief and his partner. 53 AU setting


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura

"Here's your next assignment."

A thick manilla folder crossed the desk of their boss. Sanzo picked it up and leafed through it. Frowning at the contents, he couldn't believe he got stuck with the moron again.

"Ya know, for once, I'd like to see the file first." The click of a lighter and smoke swirled around the head of the redhead sitting next to him.

"Shut up. You think I'm happy that I'm stuck with you again?" The folder smacked Gojyo's chest and he managed to catch it before the contents fell to the floor. "Why us?" The question was directed to the woman sitting behind the huge desk.

"You two are the best agents we have. Dangerous situations don't phase you at all, although you have a knack for getting sidetracked." She smirked at Gojyo. "If you don't mind, please refrain from sleeping with your target this time."

"He was hot. What can I say?" Taking another deep drag on his cigarette, Gojyo flipped through the file. "I've got excellent taste."

"Did I piss you off in a previous life? Is that why I'm always stuck with the idiot here?" Jerking his thumb at Gojyo, Sanzo glared at Kannon.

Kannon ignored the questions. "Your transport to the star cruiser Midna leaves at 23:00 hours. Lieutenant Jiroushin has your proper paperwork and your passes. Pack all appropriate weapons and clothing. Your cover story is you two are on your honeymoon."

"Oh, no! No one is going to believe that I married this guy!" Sanzo started pacing the office. "This is ridiculous. I'm not doing it. There's nothing you can say that will make me go on this stupid mission with him!"

"It pays 50,000 Kronos each."

Gojyo looked up from the file, his ruby eyes wide with shock. "Each?" Captain Kannon nodded. "What's the catch?" Narrowing his eyes at his captain, Gojyo took a drag off of his cigarette.

"He's sneaky. A true swindler. His accomplice is… Well, you just have to meet Son Goku to believe him." Captain Kannon smiled at the two men. "Just read up on the file and study it. Cho Hakkai and Son Goku are wanted men. Don't under estimate them by their looks." Captain Kannon pointed her finger at them. "They may look sweet and innocent but underneath those smiles, beats the hearts of true criminals. Now, quit stalling and get the hell out of here so you don't miss your transport."

Sanzo and Gojyo picked up their passes and paperwork from Lieutenant Jiroushin. Each man went to their own home to pack and they agreed to meet a half an hour before the transport was due to leave.

The spaceport was bustling, as usual. Tourists dressed in their loud outfits mingled with businessmen in expensive suits, while a baby near Sanzo started to cry. The sound went right through him but he was reluctant to leave the area. He was supposed to meet Gojyo at gate 14 and if he wasn't here in two minutes, Sanzo was going to board without him.

"Miss me, baby?" A sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"Dammit, Gojyo! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" Turning to glare at Gojyo, Sanzo's mouth dropped open instead. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Like it? I bought it special for our honeymoon." Gojyo winked at Sanzo. The shorts weren't so bad, at least they covered most of his legs down to his knees. The loud Hawaiian shirt, on the other hand, was an offense to the eyes.

The huge flowers on the shirt, fuchsia colored, clashed horribly with Gojyo's red hair. As if the flowers weren't bad enough, tropical birds perched on the branches of the palm trees scattered over the shirt. Black socks and sandals completed the outfit. Gojyo grinned as Sanzo stood in the midst of the spaceport, his mouth gaping open and speechless, for once. It was just as he'd hoped. The clothes would shock the hell out of Sanzo.

"Come on, lover. We're gonna miss our transport." Picking up his bags, Gojyo slung them over his shoulder and walked up to the desk. Digging out his pass, he handed it to the woman behind the counter and she checked him in. Sanzo followed, close on his heels. Soon, he was checked in and they made their way to the transport.

"What's your name for this mission?" Gojyo sidestepped a kid who had kneeled down to tie his shoes. "I'm Kenren Taisho."

"Konzen Doji."

"What? You're not taking my last name? What an independent wife you are!"

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to kill you." Sanzo grunted as a thin man bumped into him, knocking the shoulder straps of his bag, sending the bag to the ground. The brown haired man apologized, his brilliant emerald colored eyes alight with amusement. Sanzo was too busy being angry at Gojyo to notice much about the man who'd bumped into him. Muttering obscenities under his breath, he readjusted the bags. "I won't tell you when I'm going to kill you, I'll let that be a surprise." Gojyo just grinned at him, making Sanzo's left eyebrow twitch in aggravation.

The check-in went smoothly and they boarded the transport. Since the interstellar cruise ship was in deep space, they would be put in a suspended sleep while the transport traveled beyond light speed. Handing their passes to a crew member, she led them to the small airtight bunk that they would sleep in. Gojyo and Sanzo climbed in and settled down, being careful not to touch each other. The crew member closed the hatch and soon the transport was loaded and all passengers put to sleep.

It was one of those damn antennae tickling his nose that woke Sanzo up. Goddamn stupid things. Why didn't Gojyo do something about them? Shoving Gojyo away from him, Sanzo sat up and smacked his head on the low roof of the sleep chamber. Gojyo snickered.

"All passengers, please depart the transport at this time. We have docked with the Midna and all luggage has been unloaded and transferred to your rooms."

Gojyo gave up trying to talk to Sanzo. The man was a total grump until he woke up fully. Glaring at people, muttering about how he was surrounded by idiots, he was kinda cute. Since Gojyo liked his balls right where they were, he didn't say anything. They checked in and a porter took them to their suite.

Before Sanzo could move, Gojyo had scooped him up in his arms and carried him across the threshold. "Oh, honey, this is going to be a mondo honeymoon." If that damn porter wasn't there, smiling at them as if they really were a couple, Sanzo would have punched Gojyo right in the nose. At the thought of decking Gojyo, Sanzo smiled. It would feel so good to knock some sense into this moron.

"Your luggage is in the corner, sirs." Gojyo dumped Sanzo on the bed and he bounced once. "As you can see, you have a king size bed, the plush pillows and the handmade quilt recalling the days of the last century. Your bathroom has all the amenities, including twin showerheads." Sanzo rolled his eyes. Like he was going to shower with Gojyo. Please. "This booklet has all the information you will need. A map of the ship, dining schedules and plenty of activities for both of you to enjoy. If you choose to leave your room, that is."

"Get out."

Gojyo got out his wallet and tipped the porter. "He's just anxious for my body."

Tipping his hat, the porter smiled knowingly and after thanking Gojyo, left the room. "What do you wanna do first?" Gojyo waggled his brows at Sanzo. Sanzo answered by flipping up his middle finger.

"Did you even read the report on this Cho Hakkai and Son Goku?" Finding an ashtray, Sanzo lit up a cigarette. Sighing as the acrid smoke hit his lungs, he sat down on the little couch across the room. Joining him on the couch, Gojyo lit up, too.

"Despite what you think about my brain, I do use it, ya know." Gojyo exhaled. "Cho Hakkai, 23, brown hair, green eyes. He's an interstellar jewel thief who makes his living going from star cruiser to cruiser, swindling women out of their necklaces, bracelets and what ever else they have that's worth big bucks. Pleasant, soft spoken, he tends to blend in with the crowd, which makes him the perfect thief. People don't notice him."

"Son Goku, 20, brown hair, strange golden eyes. Works with Cho Hakkai as his personal assistant of sorts. Looks like he's still a teenager, usually has a big, goofy grin on his face and will eat anything that doesn't move. Full of energy, charming and can pick any lock. Looks so innocent and childlike that people usually trust him right off the bat. Which is the wrong thing to do."

Pointing his cigarette at Sanzo, Gojyo smirked. "How'd I do, boss?"

"Tch."

"Ooh, a compliment! I'm not worthy." Gojyo snuffed out his cigarette. "I'm going to take a shower and then it's all yours." Gojyo went across the room and picked up the ship's schedule booklet. "Unless you'd like to join me."

"Fuck off." Unless he was mistaken, there was a ghost of a smile on Sanzo's face. "Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

A few hours later, they were dressed in their best suits, ready to head down to dinner. Lieutenant Jiroushin had made all the arrangements for this trip and they were seated at Cho Hakkai and Son Goku's table.

Water goblets were filled by one of the waitstaff. The buffet took up one entire wall of the large room. The room was decorated in a myriad of muted colors, which at first glance, seemed like nothing but a jumble of colors. As one studied the decor, it became apparent that the colors really did mesh well, creating a soothing atmosphere.

Son Goku jumped up from the table as soon as his water goblet was filled. Tilting his head towards Goku, Gojyo let Sanzo know without speaking that he would tail Goku on this mission. Cho Hakkai was Sanzo's responsibility. Nodding at Gojyo, Sanzo turned his attention to Cho Hakkai.

"Aren't you going up, too?" Twirling the stem of his goblet, diamonds of light danced around the white tablecloth in front of Sanzo. The wine steward appeared by Hakkai's side, a bottle of deep red wine in his hands. Showing the label to Hakkai, the brunette nodded and motioned for the steward to pour. Setting the bottle on the table, the steward bowed and left the table.

"Oh my, no. I'll wait until Goku comes back." A delicate sip of water. "My name's Cho Hakkai, by the way." Hakkai bowed slightly in his chair. "Since we are dining companions tonight, you may call me Hakkai."

"Konzen. Nice to meet you." A cigarette would taste so good right about now.

"Hakkai! Man, they got everything on that buffet. Fish, chicken, pork, steak, you name it!" Goku's plate had nothing but meat on it. Hakkai cleared his throat. "I'll get the vegetables on the next trip." Hakkai nodded and left for the buffet.

"Damn squirt took my steak!" Setting his plate down with a thump, Gojyo pulled out his chair and sat down. "What the hell's your problem? Taking the steak I wanted!"

"Didn't have your name on it." Goku talked around a mouthful of pork. He pointed at Gojyo's plate with his knife. "I don't see what the big deal is, ya got a steak, didn't ya?"

"That's not the point! I wanted that one." Gojyo stabbed at Goku's plate, missing the steak.

"Quit touching my plate!"

"You little shit!"

"Nice mouth. Ya kiss him with that mouth?"

"Oh that's it." Tossing his napkin on the table, Gojyo pushed back his chair. "Outside, monkey!"

Sanzo pinched Gojyo's thigh. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Please forgive Kenren." A scowl marred Sanzo's handsome features. "He's an idiot when it comes to his food."

"I must also ask you to forgive Goku." Hakkai set his plate down on the table. "He is rather possessive of his food, also." His napkin opened with a snap and Hakkai laid it on his lap. "He's a growing boy, you know."

Growing boy, my ass, Gojyo thought. Gojyo eyed the younger man, who he was rapidly beginning to think of as an annoying monkey. Those two were as different as night and day. Their files didn't say anything about their personal relationship and he didn't really care. All they were here to do was capture the both of them and earn their 50,000 Kronos each.

Neither Gojyo nor Goku said much to each other over dinner. They were too busy trying to out eat each other and protecting their spoils of their little food war. When they weren't shoving food in their mouths, they were glaring at each other. Sanzo and Hakkai made small talk, Sanzo trying to get some information out of Hakkai but Hakkai dodged him at every turn. It was frustrating.

Thankfully, dinner was over quickly. Gojyo had heartburn from all the heavy food and unusual sauces and Sanzo had a headache from grinding his teeth together in frustration. Unbuttoning his pants, Gojyo sat on the couch with a groan. Ignoring him, Sanzo searched his luggage for pain pills and popped a few. Laying down on the bed, Sanzo covered his face with a pillow, hoping to smother himself and stop the pounding in his head. Gojyo burped. Sanzo mumbled something from under the pillow.

"Are we meeting them for breakfast?" Even his usual after dinner cigarette didn't sound good right now. Gojyo's stomach was too damn upset.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sanzo moved the pillow away from his face. "It was your stupid idea so don't bitch to me about it." The pillow came back down.

"Kill me now."

"I would, but my head hurts too bad."

They got undressed, complaining all the while about Hakkai and Goku and cursing Captain Kannon for suckering them into the damn job. Climbing into bed, Gojyo groaned and burped again. Sanzo kicked off his pants. He wasn't wearing any boxers and Gojyo got a good look at his firm bottom. His dick jumped. What a time to get hard. Rolling over, Gojyo willed his dick to go down. Getting hard was the last thing he needed on a full stomach. Clothing rustled as Sanzo got into his pajama bottoms and he crawled into the king size bed.

"Stay on your own side. I'm in no mood to be a fuck toy." He'd forgotten to turn out the light. Gritting his teeth against the pain that was sure to come screaming back once he moved, Sanzo got out of bed and clicked off the light.

"Don't worry. I like my bed partners to be smoking hot and willing." Goddamn monkey. It's all his fault that he was in this much pain. Tomorrow morning, he's gonna stuff eggs up his nose if he says one word at breakfast. "You're smoking hot but not willing."

"Tch."

"Right back at ya."

"What do you think of our dinner companions?" Hakkai undid his tie.

"Kenren is an ass and Konzen's nosey." Goku shucked his suit off, leaving on his boxers as he climbed into his bed. The sheets smelled clean and fresh and Goku wiggled down under the covers.

"Yes, I agree." Goku's suit was soon on a hanger and Hakkai changed into his pajama bottoms. "Don't forget to brush your teeth, Goku." Hakkai's voice echoed from the bathroom. "We're meeting them for breakfast tomorrow." His head poked out. "This should be a very fun trip. I don't think we've ever had agents of their caliber after us before."

"Nah, all of the others were stupid. It's gonna be fun messing with these two. Did ya see the lady two tables over? That necklace must be worth a million Kronos!"

"I did." The sound of water filtered out of the bathroom and Hakkai brushed his teeth and washed his face. "She looked like the grandmother type."

"Yep, gonna smile a lot and tell her I wished she would have been my Grandma." Goku yawned. "That old trick."

"Your turn." Taking off his watch and setting it on the nightstand, Hakkai slid into bed, the scent of clean sheets surrounding him. It was a nice star cruiser. Top notch staff, service to die for and the wealthiest clientele from all over the star system.

Goku jumped out of bed and raced though his nighttime routine. He turned out the light and said goodnight to Hakkai. They settled in their separate beds and were soon asleep.

"We've been on this fucking ship for five days and neither one of them has made a move! I've lost hundreds of kronos at cards to Hakkai. He's cheating, somehow." Standing on the balcony of their stateroom, Gojyo flicked the ashes off into the ashtray.

Sanzo's left eyebrow twitched again. "Of course, he's cheating, you idiot! He's a fucking thief!" Taking his anger out at his cigarette, Sanzo ground it out, smashing it into the ashtray. "And what the hell are you playing cards with him for? You're supposed to be trailing Goku. How are you going to catch Goku in the act if you're losing money to Hakkai?"

"So, this is my fault now?" Eyes wide, Gojyo longed to smack Sanzo's face. "What about you? You went on and on about how Hakkai is, what did you say? 'Your intellectual equal', wasn't that what you said?" Gojyo made finger quotes and Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "You haven't spent ten minutes with him since dinner five days ago! Every time I see you, you're with Goku. Yesterday, you were on the Moon Deck doing a crossword puzzle from the newspaper!"

"I was doing the crossword puzzle and that stupid monkey sat down next to me and wouldn't shut up until I let him help me. Fat lot of good it did. He didn't give me one right answer." Sanzo crossed his arms over his chest. "I walked right into him two days ago. He follows me everywhere, telling me my hair looks as bright as the sun. What a dumb thing to say." Arching his eyebrow, Sanzo smirked at Gojyo. "Would you like to explain what you were doing the other night with Hakkai?"

"What are you talking about?" Gojyo sounded exasperated as if he was sick of talking about this. Or else hiding something. "Which night are you talking about?"

"The night I caught you and him on the Gazing Deck?" Sanzo tapped the side of his head. "Bringing back any memories from your date?"

"It wasn't a date! I was looking for you, you bastard." He opened the sliding door leading back into their room and Sanzo followed. Gojyo slammed the door shut, leaving Sanzo out on the balcony. Gods! What was his problem? Snapping at him like this, like a jealous lover.

The door opened and shut with a bang. "I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Well, I'm done talking to you!"

Facing each other, their bodies inches apart, they stared at each other. Their hearts racing, adrenaline pumping through their blood, chests heaving as they breathed. Electricity crackled between them as if it was a living thing.

"You stay away from Hakkai, you got that, Gojyo?" A finger jabbed Gojyo in the chest. "That's how you fucked up our last mission, sleeping with the target." Another jab in the chest. "If you think I'm going to stand by and let you screw this one up, you've got another thing coming." Sanzo snarled the words out.

The finger came at Gojyo again and he slapped Sanzo's hand away. "Don't touch me." Grabbing the front of Sanzo's shirt, Gojyo brought their bodies up against one another. "I'll do what I want, fuck who I want and you can't do shit about it." He shook Sanzo. "You keep hanging around with Goku, who follows you around like you're a juicy steak and he wants to eat you up." An irritated growl sounded low in Gojyo's throat.

"Don't touch you?" Sanzo let out a humorous laugh. "You're the one who's draped all over me whenever we're out of this room! You hang all over Hakkai like that when you're stargazing?"

That sarcastic tone really pissed Gojyo off. "In case you forgot, our cover story is we're on our honeymoon!" Sanzo grabbed Gojyo's wrist, wrestling his hand from his shirt. Gojyo captured Sanzo's other hand, squeezing the wrist hard enough to grind the bones together. "I go looking for you and where do I find you, Sanzo? In Goku's room, on the floor, on top of him. Wanna talk your way out of that?"

"I tripped over his damn shoes! He left them in the middle of the floor and I was trying to see if they had any stolen jewelry in their room."

"Like they'd leave it lying around for anyone to see! You want him, don't you?"

"Him? That stupid brat?" A bark of laughter. "You're one to talk, the way you dog Hakkai's footsteps around this ship."

Violet eyes clashed with ruby eyes. The tension in the room grew until it surrounded the both of them, drawing them close together.

He was hard, Gojyo realized with a start. He'd been a bear on this entire mission, getting pissed off the minute he saw Goku and that stupid smile he had for Sanzo. The kid latched onto Sanzo like a drowning man latches onto a life preserver. Following him everywhere he went and when Gojyo had seen Sanzo on top of Goku the other day, he wanted to rip Sanzo off of Goku and drag him back to their room.

Oh, this was bad. It wasn't like he loved Sanzo or anything like that. Hell, he didn't even think he really liked the guy! Goddamnit, he had stunning eyes. Why hadn't he noticed them before? And his mouth. Gojyo almost let out a groan at the thought of those lips surrounding his cock as Sanzo sucked him. He had to get out of here. Now, before he did anything stupid, like kiss Sanzo.

All rational thoughts scattered, leaving Sanzo's brain like rats ditching a sinking ship. Gojyo's dick was pressed up against his own hard cock. What the hell? When did he find this asshole attractive? He didn't even like him. Gojyo was loud, drank too much, flirted with anything with two legs and stole all of his best lighters.

Sanzo's thumb moved, brushing against Gojyo's skin on his wrist and that touch sent shock waves of lust throughout his body. Gojyo countered with a slight shift of his hips, lightly grinding against Sanzo's body, making Sanzo bite back a moan. If Sanzo moved his chest forward an inch and Gojyo moved his chest forward an inch…

They moved.

Mouths met in a bruising kiss. At the first touch of Sanzo's lips on his own, Gojyo's knees nearly buckled as a shot of desire raced throughout his body. Goddamn, the man knew how to kiss!

Shit, he really wasn't lying about how good he is. Gojyo's mouth slanted over his again, hot and wet. Opening his mouth more, Sanzo touched his tongue to Gojyo's and he shivered against the taller man.

"The bed." Fingers fumbled with buttons, the sound of fabric tearing echoed around the room, Sanzo's shirt in shreds, tossed into a corner.

Their bodies hummed with pent up desire. Sanzo had spent the last few years with his nose stuck in the files of criminals all over the galaxy and his hand on his gun, tracking down liars, thieves and scoundrels. Several times, he'd been in situations where he was sure he wouldn't see the dawn of the next day and yet he yearned for something more. He'd felt dead inside for years. Nothing captured his attention, nothing made him care about his life. Drifting along, like a leaf in the wind, letting his life go where it may. That all changed the day he met Gojyo.

A keening sound welled up in Gojyo's chest, pushed it's way to his throat and into his mouth, where Sanzo rolled it around on his tongue. Finally, skin met skin as their bare chests touched. Gojyo was like fire to Sanzo's ice. His chest burned where Sanzo's cool skin touched it. More, he had to have more. More of this feeling.

It wasn't love, far from it. Pure lust, wanting, needing, that's what this was. He'd noticed Sanzo from the first day the blonde had walked into the office. The way he moved across the room as if he knew everyone was watching him and he loved it. Later Gojyo found out that Sanzo hated most people he met so that blew that theory out of the water.

Their first job partnered together had been a disaster. Neither one knew each other very well so they didn't trust each other and they lost their target. On the way back home, they'd had their first argument, each of them blaming the other for how badly the mission turned out. To his chagrin, Gojyo got rock hard during the argument. Like he did today. Maybe this was a new kink of his. Getting excited while being screamed at by a beautiful blonde.

Sanzo sucked on Gojyo's bottom lip, the sharp edges of his teeth snagging on Gojyo's lip, drawing blood. The pain brought Gojyo's mind back to the present. Stumbling a little, they made over to the bed without breaking the kiss. Falling on the bed, their clothes were soon shed, tossed into all corners of the room, over the couch and one of Gojyo's socks landed on the TV.

"Lube." Gojyo spoke between nips on Sanzo's shoulder.

"Yeah, you got any?"

Gojyo pulled back and grinned. "Does a bear shit in the woods?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He opened his mouth to say so when Gojyo stroked his cock a few times, spreading the pearly drops of pre-come over the sensitive head. Fuck it. Who cares if this is a good idea or not? It wasn't like they were making some kind of commitment here. The heat from Gojyo's grasp was intense and Sanzo's toes curled into the quilt.

Watching Sanzo's reaction was a revelation for Gojyo. It seemed the man could smile a little after all. Sanzo's face relaxed. The scowl, which had seemed so permanent, was gone from his face.

Scrambling off the bed, Gojyo went to the dresser and tore through his clothing. There, under his socks, was a little bottle with pink lube in it. He all but jumped onto the bed, making Sanzo bounce once, earning a disgusted look from the blonde. Flipping open the top, Gojyo lubed up one finger.

"What the hell is that?" Sanzo sat up on his elbows.

"Lube." He laid the bottle on the headboard for easy reach later.

"It's pink."

"Yeah, so? It's strawberry flavored." Leaning down, Gojyo brushed his lips over Sanzo's. "Strawberry's an aphrodisiac, you know."

"_Strawberries_ are an aphrodisiac, not strawberry flavored lube, you idiot." Sanzo laid back down on the bed.

"Who the fuck cares if it's the fruit or the lube that tastes like strawberries?" One long finger traced Sanzo's entrance. "As long as you get pleasure out of it, that's all that matters, right?" His finger slipped into Sanzo, making the blonde shiver. Sanzo was tight and hot and Gojyo squelched the urge to slip in another finger right away.

Bending his knees, giving Gojyo better access to his body, Sanzo once again shivered. So deep, Gojyo's fingers were in so deep. It had been such a long time since he'd been with anyone and he was glad that Gojyo was taking it slow. He'd never say thanks for Gojyo's thoughtfulness, though. Sanzo would bite his tongue and bleed to death before he thanked Gojyo for anything.

Another finger in Sanzo's heat and Gojyo watched as Sanzo's face scrunched up in pain but then he relaxed again. Thrusting his fingers in and out, stretching Sanzo. Gojyo _curled_ his fingers up tightly and Sanzo bit his lip, not letting a sound slip out from that hot mouth. Gojyo grinned. Before the night was over, Gojyo would make Sanzo scream.

"Aren't you going to fuck me?" Sanzo gasped out the question, his body taking over. Hips moving a little, riding those long fingers. Pressing down against Gojyo's knuckles. Toes curling into the quilt, hands roaming over his heating body.

Gojyo stopped moving his fingers. "It's called foreplay, stupid!" Sanzo's head popped up from the pillow again. When he opened his mouth to speak, Gojyo thrust hard into his body and Sanzo arched his back.

"I…I know what it's called, dammit!" Pushing Gojyo's arm away, Gojyo's fingers left his body. Fuck, he wanted this but there was no way in hell he'd let Gojyo know how _much_ he wanted it. "Let's get on with it." Sitting up, Sanzo made that damn _tch_ sound, pissing Gojyo off.

Now Gojyo remembered why he never made a move on Sanzo before. The dude was rude, impatient, sarcastic and fucking annoying! He did have a nice ass, though. On his knees in front of Gojyo, Sanzo looked behind him, an eyebrow raised in irritation. Fuck him. Gojyo's palm came down hard on Sanzo's left butt cheek.

"OW! What the fuck?"

A red hand print started to form on Sanzo's skin. "That was for pinching me our first night at dinner. I told you I'd get you back for that." Another curse from Sanzo, another slap from Gojyo. "Now, shut up."

Reaching for the lube, Gojyo slicked himself up. He grit his teeth against the feeling of his own hand stroking himself. He was almost too turned on. Yep, being bitched out from a blonde was a new kink for him. With the excess lube dripping from his hand, Gojyo got behind Sanzo and reached around, a firm grip on Sanzo's cock. He pumped Sanzo's arousal a few times, making Sanzo bite his hand so he wouldn't moan.

It had been a long time. Sanzo'd forgotten how much it burned when someone first entered his ass. Until the head was in, it was like fire. Gojyo pushed the head of his cock in slowly, but when he saw how tense Sanzo's back and shoulders were, he pushed the head all the way in. Like ripping off a bandage, sometimes it was better to get this part over quick. One fast thrust and Gojyo was in.

So hot and so tight. Blunt nails dug into Sanzo's sharp hipbones, Gojyo trying not to make it worse for Sanzo by thrusting all the way in. He watched Sanzo's shoulders for a sign that he was relaxing and when his shoulders slumped, Gojyo pushed in further.

There it was. A moan. A little one, sure, but a moan, none the less. Another few inches and Gojyo was rewarded with another moan. For a second, he could have sworn that he heard Sanzo say _more_ but Sanzo's face was buried in the pillow and he couldn't really understand him. Gojyo canted his hips and was finally buried all the way inside.

He wanted to give Sanzo time to adjust to him but Sanzo pushed back against Gojyo, their balls brushing against each other and Gojyo gave up. Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust back in slowly and surely.

"Fuck." That, Gojyo heard clearly. Sanzo had pushed himself up on the palms of his hands and rocked back against Gojyo. "Fuck me." That was all the encouragement Gojyo needed and soon the room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, skin slapping against skin and jumbled words. Gojyo leaned over Sanzo, laying his chest against Sanzo's back, wrapping his hand around Sanzo's cock.

His body shook with each thrust from Gojyo. Sanzo had never been this turned on in all of his life. There was something so lusty and earthy about Gojyo and his body cried out for more. Sanzo kept telling himself that this was just sex, nothing more. Once this mission was over, they might work together again but they would never fuck again. Gojyo's hair fell over his shoulder, the ends whispering against his skin as they moved against each other.

Gojyo was quickly losing his rhythm, desperate for completion. The faster he moved, the more sensitive his dick got. Wrapping his free arm around Sanzo's chest, Gojyo shoved two fingers into Sanzo's mouth. Sanzo sucked hard on the digits, sending Gojyo's heart racing even more. He was close, gods, he was close.

The hot, wet tip of Gojyo's tongue dragged over Sanzo's skin on his shoulder. Electric sensations zipped down his spine, making his ass clench and Gojyo bit down on his shoulder. Cupping the sensitive head, Gojyo's talented hand pumped and twisted around the head of his cock. Sanzo's orgasm caught him by surprise. He cried out, his voice echoing around the room. Red hair mixed with blonde as Sanzo threw his head back, his mouth slack as he rode out the powerful orgasm.

Following Sanzo scant seconds later, Gojyo spilled his seed into Sanzo, his cries filling the room. Holding onto Sanzo for dear life, Gojyo's body quivered, spent and exhausted. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to see if Sanzo wanted to cuddle.

"G…get off me. I can't breathe. You're squeezing me too freaking tight."

"Shit. Give a guy a second, can't ya?"

His knees still wobbly, Gojyo managed to pull out of Sanzo and flop somewhat gracefully onto the bed and he closed his eyes. Laying there, panting a bit, Gojyo bit the inside of his cheek. He had the sudden urge to ask Sanzo if it was good for him. The bed shifted. Cracking open one eye, he watched as Sanzo gingerly got off the bed and waddled to the bathroom.

Shutting the door with a slam, Sanzo heard that moron chuckle. If he wasn't so sore, he'd walk back in there and dig out his gun and shoot him. Starting the shower, he checked the temperature and climbed in. Sighing as the hot water sluiced over his body, he couldn't hold back the grin anymore. Dammit, Gojyo was as good as he bragged.

"What do you mean, you didn't catch them?" Captain Kannon's hands slammed down on her desk, sending papers scattering to the floor. "You were on a star cruiser! How could you lose them?" The papers landed around the desk, littering the floor. "I contacted the captain and was informed that no escape pods left the ship." She laced her fingers together and set her elbows on the desk, her forehead against her clenched fists. "I can't believe this."

Gojyo crossed his long legs at the ankle and hummed to himself. Just let her yell and bitch and they can get out of here quicker. If he argued back, they'd be here for hours. Glancing sideways at Sanzo, he held back a laugh. The blonde man looked like a statue. Arms crossed over his chest, he stared at the bookcase behind Captain Kannon, ignoring her.

She let out a loud sigh. "Our New York office informs me that Cho Hakkai and Son Goku have checked into the Ritz Carleton. Against my better judgment," She glared hotly at the pair in front of her. "I'm sending you there. Lieutenant Jiroushin has your passes and a gold card." Kannon pointed at Gojyo. "It's for food and the hotel room, only! No shopping trips!" He smiled at her and she felt the start of a headache coming on. "Get your asses out of here before I change my mind and shoot the both of you!"

Sanzo grabbed their passes and the gold card.

"Wanna go for a drink?"

He looked at Gojyo, a slight smile on his face. "You buying?"

Gojyo smiled slyly. "You're the one with the gold card."

Sanzo chuckled and shook his head. This asshole was going to get them both in trouble again.

"One drink each." Staring Gojyo down, Sanzo looked like a school teacher confronting the class bad boy.

"Sure, one drink each."

There was that damn smirk on Gojyo's face again. What the hell. She couldn't yell at them about the bar bill until they got back from New York.

Lieutenant Jiroushin watched the pair walk out. Captain Kannon should be yelling for him right…about…now.

"Jiroushin! Get in here and bring me something for my headache!"

Heaving a sigh, he got out the headache pills and got a bottle of water out of the little refrigerator beside his desk. Steeling himself, Jiroushin opened the door and went inside, shutting it behind him. He was definitely stopping for a drink or two after work today.


End file.
